


You Can't Save Everyone

by the_lost_fandoms



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: Angst, Blood, Character Death, Crying, Cuddles, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Sorry, M/M, Men - Freeform, Minor Character Death, Nico di Angelo/Will Solace Fluff, Nico loves Will, Poor Will, Will-centric, but it is there, hurt will solace, just a little, kinda sad, will loves nico
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:47:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22031281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_lost_fandoms/pseuds/the_lost_fandoms
Summary: Will loses a patient and it hits him pretty hard.But never fear, Nico di Angelo is there to pick up his broken pieces and glue him back together.
Relationships: Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Comments: 3
Kudos: 158





	You Can't Save Everyone

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, this is my first go at a Percy Jackson fic, so please tell me if you liked it!

“Will… Will, stop, he’s gone.” Will felt hands gently take his own, pulling them away, stopping his compressions. 

“No! Let me go! I can’t stop. He’ll die!” He tried to fight the hold. Tried to get back to the man that lay on the bed. The white sheets were stained with red blood. The same red blood that coated his hands, his clothes, everything. Logically, Will knew he was gone. He had known the moment the camper had been dragged in, hardly breathing and a sword lodged in his stomach, that he wasn’t going to make it. But that didn’t stop it from hurting. That didn’t stop his heart from straining. That didn’t stop the clouding in his head. And that most certainly didn’t stop the tears. They were warm against his cheeks. Will could feel them tracking down, making wet pathways. 

Will took a deep breath before looking at the clock on the wall. He was the one that was supposed to do this, but he didn’t want to let the words slip past his lips. The moment they did he knew it would be official. The moment he called out those words there was no return. But he couldn’t just not say them. He took a steadying breath, trying to regain composure. A second of thought. He watched the clock tick one more second before he opened his mouth. “Time of death: 11:27 a.m.” 

It was over. The camper was dead. Will had lost another one. As people slowly started to cover the body, hoping no one else besides the doctors in the room saw, another doctor set his hands on Will’s shoulders. The doctor, Jeremy, smiled sympathetically at Will. Jeremy was about three years older than Will, with the same blond hair and bright blue eyes. “Get out of here, Will. Take as long as you need off, alright? We’ll see you here when you’re ready.” He smiled once again at Will, but Will could hardly process it. He was still reeling. He slowly shook off the hands that were on his shoulders, brushing past other doctors, allowing them to take care of the dead camper that lay on the bed. 

He quickly made his way out of the infirmary. He didn’t think he could take being in there for another minute. The walls felt like they were closing in. It felt like there wasn’t enough oxygen. He felt like he was dying along with the camper. 

He let his feet carry him, not paying attention to where they were taking him. People moved out of the way for him; a semi rare occurrence. Maybe it was the fact they could tell he couldn’t breathe. Or more likely the fact he was covered in blood. Blood that wasn’t his own. Maybe it would be better if it was his. Maybe he wouldn’t feel so sick to his stomach. 

Before he knew it, he was at the Hades cabin, being stared down by the skull that hung above the doorway. He raised his hand to knock, but hesitated. Did he really want to drag Nico into this? His boyfriend had better things to worry about than Will not coping well. It seemed like such a small thing to concern his boyfriend with.  
He was about to turn around when the door opened up, revealing Nico in his classic black t-shirt and aviator jacket. The son of Hades barely had time to stop himself from smashing into Will on his way out. Nico took one look at Will before gently grabbing his blood covered hand and tugging him inside, carefully shutting the door behind him.

“Will?” He called out to him softly. Will didn’t react. He just stared straight in front of him, a couple tears sliding down his cheeks. 

Nico frowned, leading Will deeper into the cabin. Before Will knew it he was in the bathroom with Nico gently pushing on his shoulder, trying to get him to sit on the lid of the toilet. It took him nearly fifteen seconds to process that he had to bend his knees to sit. Clumsily, and rather shakily, Will lowered himself onto the seat. 

He heard the sound of the faucet being turned on and not long later Nico was filling his vision again, sitting on the edge of the bathtub, a rag held in his hands. Carefully, he grabbed one of Wills hands and began to gently wash it off with the rag. Will hardly noticed the warm feeling against his skin. He just stared straight ahead, almost as if he saw right through Nico. 

Neither boy spoke. Will sat silently, staring ahead, and Nico gently worked the blood off his skin with the warm washcloth. 

It took longer than expected to wash all the blood away, but eventually he managed. He rinsed out the rag before grabbing Will’s hand once again, clean this time, and tugged him up. Will followed, allowing Nico to drag him along. Nico led Will back to the beds and gently pushed Will to sit down on the edge. Will responded a little faster this time than last time, sitting down. Nico then looked around the room, disappearing for a second before returning with a soft green hoodie in his hands. Will’s hoodie that he had left a few nights ago. Nico gently coaxed Will out of his doctors coat and orange camp shirt, both grossly covered in the same blood his hands had been covered in, before tugging the hoodie over his head. He then gently laid Will down on the bed. Will followed easily, settling his head on the pillow. In any other circumstance Nico would take the time to admire how gorgeous Will looked, his wavy blonde hair splayed around his head like a Halo, his blue eyes shimmering under the manufactured lights, and his green hoodie nicely complementing the jet black sheets. 

For now, however, he just tossed the bloody clothes on the ground away from the bed and hopped in beside Will, crawling behind him and tossing his arm across Will’s side. One hand moved up to gently rake through Will’s beautiful, soft blonde hair. The other wrapped around his waist and held him close to Nico. 

They laid like that for nearly thirty minutes, Will looking in front of him with a blank stare, tears still tracking down his cheeks and Nico holding him closely, doing everything he knew to ease Will’s mind. 

Suddenly, though, Will made a sound that could only be described as a sob, and he flipped over, burying his face in Nico’s shoulder. Nico could feel the tears already soaking his shirt, but he paid no mind as Will broke down in his arms.

“Shhhh,” he quietly eased. “Shhhhh, Will, it’s okay. Everything will be okay,” he promised. But that was more or less a useless comfort. He couldn’t guarantee that everything would be okay, they were demigods after all, but he could do his best. “You’re alright. You’re okay.” That was a more believable promise. Will was alright, for the most part. He was okay. 

Will just shook his head. “It’s not fair…” the words were heartbreaking, but they were the first words out of Will since he had shown up at Nico’s cabin, and Nico was desperate enough to take whatever it was he could get. 

“What’s not fair, Micino?” Nico asked into his ear quietly, hoping to coax out of Will whatever had happened. Luckily for Nico, Will wasn’t a hard nut to crack. He wore his heart on his sleeve and he bled for everything. It was easy to see how he felt, and it was usually easy to get him to talk about it. Unluckily for Nico, Will wasn’t in the proper state of mind to fully convey what had happened. 

“He was s-s-so… he w-was just… young. He was young,” Will managed to get out through his sobs. 

“Oh, Amore,” Nico whispered softly, tightening his hold on Will. He couldn’t help but agree. They were all so young. Everyone was. At fourteen Nico had already almost died more times than the average person. At fifteen Will put the weight of people’s lives--and deaths--on himself. It wasn’t fair. People their age shouldn’t be so accustomed to death. And yet that was just the hand they had been dealt. 

Will cried himself to sleep that afternoon, but Nico couldn’t help but be thankful that at least he was asleep. He held him while he slept, gently running his fingers through Will’s hair. 

Will’s nap didn’t last too long. Within an hour he was waking up, shifting in Nico’s arms. Nico looked down at Will. He looked much better this time when his eyes flicked open. There weren't any tears filling those bright blue eyes this time. He didn’t quite look happy, but he didn’t look entirely depressed anymore, either. 

“Good morning, mio caro,” Nico whispered softly to Will, garnering a soft smile from the boy. 

“Hi,” he greeted back softly. Nico almost released a breath of relief. He was talking and smiling. That was good.

Nico smiled at him briefly. “How are you feeling?”

Will hesitated before shrugging. “I’m… okay.” 

Nico nodded gently. “Want to talk about it?” 

Will seemed to think for a second before nodding slightly. “A Hermes kid died today,” he claimed quietly. “He died and… and I wasn’t good enough to save him.” 

Suddenly Nico had Will pulled close to him again, shaking his head. “Hey, no. Don’t think like that, Will. You did everything you could.” 

Will shook his head, tears welling up in his eyes again. “It wasn’t enough, Nico. I let him die.” 

But Nico was hearing none of that. He pulled back to look Will in the eyes again. “You, Will Solace, did everything you could. You are not responsible for what happened. No one is. You did your very best. You can’t save everyone.” Will listened to him before slowly nodding, burying himself in Nico’s arms once again.

“I love you,” Will whispered and Nico smiled.

“I love you, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this! If you have any suggestions/plots/tips/requests I'm 100% interested in hearing them


End file.
